The wrong chosen one
by miss devil's kiss
Summary: What happens when you are the one to control the evil forces? What happens when you have fallowed the wrong Prophecy? Ginevra Molly Weasley is about to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **yeah, yeah, yeah, you all know the disclaimer thing…right? wink

**A/N:** And here goes another one of my wacky ideas! Hey, stop whining about finishing my other stories 'cause I already know what you're thinking – don't look at the Notes like that! – ! Anyway… enjoy.

--------------------------------[

It was midnight at Hogwarts. The corridors were empty, all but one leading to an unused girl's bathroom on the second floor. A shadow entered through the door carrying a small dark object.

"Ginny? Ginny is that you?" a voice came out.

"Yes, Myrtle, it's me. Now leave me alone." Ginevra Weasley, a first year left the shadows where she was hiding before.

"You're not going down there again, are you?" the ghost of Moaning Myrtle floated out of her usual toilet.

"Myrtle, just chill. It's not like he can do anything to me." Ginny gave a meaningful look towards the diary.

"How can you do this to them? To me? To yourself?" the ghost's eyes filled with tears.

"Myrtle, stop it! You can't fool me with those stupid tears everyone else believes are truthful! I know they are false, so just stop it." Ginny looked at her sternly.

"Fine! Do whatever you want!" with that the ghost girl went back to her toilet.

Five minutes later Ginny was already calling Tom out of the diary for the fifth time this week.

"Hi, Tom." she smiled

"Ginny, how are you going?" Tom smiled back.

"Same old, same old." She giggled. She loved it when he looked at her with those dark blue eyes of his.

"Something interesting happened?" he sat on the cold stone floor next to her.

"Nothing big. Just everyone saying 'Oh, God, Ginny! You look like a ghost!' or 'Are you sure you ate this morning?' It's so annoying to be treated like a child!" she started to fume as memories flashed into her mind.

"So why don't you just scare the shit out of them? It's not that difficult and you're smart." He pointed out.

"How? Nothing that good is coming to my mind." She bit her bottom lip, deep in thought. Tom gave a mischievous smile and whispered something in her ear. Ginny gave a smile matching his and flew out of the Chamber saying a quick good bye. Tom just sat there looking at his finger nails and muttering something about stupid red heads and smart Toms.

Xxx0xxX

The first-year stood before the wall near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She took the pot of red paint she used the last time – you didn't think she killed the school cocks… did you???- And wrote **'Her skeleton will lie in The Chamber forever.' **with one last triumphant smirkshe turned to go to the Chamber but bumped into a dark figure.

Xxx0xxX

Draco Malfoy, a Slitherin and a second - year was walking around the corridors when he saw another student writing something on the wall near some girls' bathroom. When he moved closer he saw that it was a girl, probable a first- year. He stepped into the shadows in front of the bathroom's door and looked at what she had written; it said **'her skeleton will lie in The Chamber forever.' **Then the girl turned towards the door so he could see who she was. She bumped in him and fell on her behind. Draco looked down and his metallic eyes met the chocolate- brown ones of none other than Ginevra Weasley, the little sister of that pathetic blood traitor in his year.

"Well, well, what do we have here? The little Weaselette is wandering all alone in the corridors at night. What would her pathetic brother say?" he smirked at her and drawled in his Malfoy manner.

"Well, well, what do we have here? The little Prince of Slytherin wandering all alone in the corridors at night. What would his pathetic Death Eater father say when his sidekicks are not around him?" she mocked him at the same way.

Not knowing why Draco felt something in his chest that told him that the little weasel had to pay. He grabbed her roughly by the upper arm and pushed her into the bathroom, deaf to her protests.

"Good, someone finally is taking care of her little trips." Myrtle said floating out of her toilet.

"Trips to where?" that got Draco's interest. Ginny gave Myrtle a warning look which she didn't took notice of.

"The Chamber of Secrets of course." The ghost responded smirking at the death glare she was receiving from the red head.

"So you're the heir? But…but how? It's supposed to be a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor, especially not a blood traitor." He turned to her. The young witch kept her mouth shut. Draco shook her not-to-gently.

"I can't explain you. It's too difficult." She looked at the floor, an idea forming into her head. "But Tom can. Do you want me to show you?" she asked innocently. After his nod she went to the sink and hissed something Draco didn't catch. The sinks parted to reveal a secret passage in which she pushed him.

**A/N:** I'm not really sure what I'm going to write so it might take a while. Oh well don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I haven't updated that one in a while. So here it is for you to enjoy!

---------------------------------------[

Ginny slid down herself, landing perfectly on her feet. Draco however had no such luck.

"Come on, rich boy, we don't have all day…well night in this case." And with that she pulled him in a stone chamber, a large statue of Salazar Slytherin in the other end. "Tom! Are you here?" Ginny called. A ghost floated from a black book Draco had seen somewhere in the Manor, but couldn't quite place it.

"-Yawn- For the love of Salazar! Ginny, you ruined my beauty sleep!"

"I don't care, just tell him," Ginny pointed at Draco. "why can I enter the Chamber if I'm not the heir."

"Ah, Draco Malfoy, let us see. Why are you interested?"

"Um… well, I was heading to the lake when I saw a shadow writing a message on the wall. The shadow was that blood traitor over there. Then that ghost-Myrtle, told me she was going to the Chamber and it occurred me 'How could she be the heir?' However she told me you could explain better, so here I am."

Tom smiled and told him his tale while Ginny was writing something on a parchment. Tom finished his story and advised Draco to return to his dormitory because it was 6:30 in the morning. Much to Ginny's surprise Draco obeyed.

----------------------------------------------[

Ginny's next day with Tom was uneventful and really boring. The girl laughed at something funny he said when her face twisted in a grimace of pain.

"Dammit! I bit my tongue and can practically taste the blood in my moth!" she whined. Then there was a sound of falling stones, but neither of them paid attention.

"You know what I can taste? The last thing I ate—muffins!" he smiled. Ginny's face become serious and treating.

"You ate my muffin?!?"

"No, not yours. _Mine_!" that was too much for Ginny. She lunched herself at him and started beating the plump out of him. "Jesus, girl! Let. Me. Go!"he choked out.

"Ginny what are you doing?!?!" asked a very concerned Harry.

"Shut up, Harry! Then she took the diary and teared it apart.

"Ginny, let's get out of here!" Ginny was seemingly relived and followed Harry out of the Chamber.

----------------------------------[

**Ok, that was a stupid chapter I know but the next will be more fun. And you have to read the A/N. on top of the next chap. Oh and my sweeties—REVIEW! **


End file.
